1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure of a shift knob.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, an automobile transmission shift lever device has been known as disclosed, for example, in JP-U 05-001552A. As illustrated in FIG. 11, this type of shift lever device is configured such that, when a button 21 of a shift knob 20 is manually pushed (see the arrowed line a in FIG. 11) and set to a push mode (pushing operation), a rod 22 is moved to a shift-lock release position (see the arrowed line b in FIG. 11). Then, when the button 21 of the shift knob 20 is manually released from the push mode (push-mode releasing operation), the rod is moved to a shift-lock position.
In a button structure for the shift lever device disclosed in the JP-U 05-001552A, according to the pushing operation of the button 21, a slide cam 23 having an inclined contact surface is pressed downwardly, and thereby the rod 22 is moved downwardly to the shift-lock release position.
This button structure is configured such that the slide cam 23 is slidingly moved with respect to the button 21, which causes an increase in transmission loss of load from the pushing operation of the button to the slide cam 23. Thus, the pushing operation of the button is liable to become heavy and awkward.